Time Travel Game (Part 1)
'''Time Travel Game (Part 1) '''is an episode of the show, Spongeorama. Transcript Christmas the screen cuts to SpongeBob at the store. SpongeBob: Hmm.. where is the blender i found a second ago… picks up a blender with an odd looking shape on it goes from the earth to a planet with a box opening Box: Time Travelling is now open plays to Sandy doing an experiment with SpongeBob on the couch Sandy: Good News Everyone! That's what would happen if Futurama was real SpongeBob: What is it? has a button with a screen and an antenna Sandy: Well during the 2300s a fish went to the moon to turn off the key to time travel SpongeBob: Why? Sandy: Well during the 2290s people kept abusing time travel SpongeBob: So what does the button antenna thing do? Sandy: It detects whether time traveling is enabled now. Watch it will say no but be careful I have not tried it yet… But it will still say no presses the button screen says ‘YES’ Sandy: What, when, how? presses the button again Sandy: Yes since Christmas Eve?! SpongeBob: I thought Christmas didn't exist here! Sandy: The robo-narrator is Jewish SpongeBob they have been believing in Krampmus since 2800 SpongeBob: Ohhhh! So he's gay Sandy: Yes!..... gets out her laptop and plugs it into the tv quickly SpongeBob: What are you doing? screen on the tv turns into the one on the laptop when Sandy presses another button Sandy: I am going on NowTube to find the source of the time travel key opening! SpongeBob: Sandy maybe it was a false positive Robo-narrator: No it isn’t to Squidward and Squidward teleport on the Couch watching House Fancy 2.0 rings Squidward Teleport: Pizza is here! Teleport answers the door hot delivery girl answers Mona: Hi I am Mona the delivery girl for Pizzatorium Squidward & Squidward Teleport: Are you single? Mona: Yeah if you both wanna date me sign this! sign Mona: Bye! leaves fight back to Sandy and SpongeBob SpongeBob: Sandy why was there a time travel controller on another planet anyway? Sandy: It's been there for years it is the only way it is safe! Now let's see who opened it shows Victim: SpongeBob SquarePants Sandy: You did it SpongeBob? Wait hang on more information is on screen. shows Other Victim: Blender SpongeBob: Wait this happened on Christmas Eve the exact day I bought Blender Sandy: Shut up I am finding video footage of what happened that day clicks on the video Sandy: Let's see what happened that day shows the video SpongeBob: Hmm.. where is the blender i found a second ago… picks up a blender with an odd looking shape on it goes from the earth to a planet with a box opening Box: Time Travelling is now open turns off the video Sandy: Do you not know what the shape was? SpongeBob: I did come from the year 2015 Sandy: Well that shape was the Time Travel Key Hole. Any machine with that exact shape on if touched will cause the time travel box to enable SpongeBob: Well we betta go to space and fix this, I'll pack for the trip Sandy: We can't there is a protection sphere surrounding the box. I am afraid the only way to fix this is to stop you from buying Blender. SpongeBob: That sounds easy Sandy: By killing him SpongeBob: Okayy WHATTT! Sandy: Well just stopping you from buying him doesn't fix it! Someone else will buy him or touch him eventually. SpongeBob: But how did they put him in the window then? Sandy: Cyborgs or Robots can touch them. Which is how we will kill him. Just don't touch him when we are there got it? SpongeBob: I guess it is for the safety of the universe. But has anyone time traveled yet? Sandy: NowTube will tell me. goes back on NowTube Squidwards enter the room still fighting Squidward: I found her first Squidward Teleport: No I did! and SpongeBob cover their mouths be continued Category:Episodes Category:2016 Category:Spongeorama Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:Two-part episodes Category:Spongeorama Category:PlanetofLinux Category:Episode Transcripts Category:ElectroElf